familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Edgecombe County, North Carolina
Edgecombe County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. It is part of the Rocky Mount, North Carolina Metropolitan Statistical Area. As of 2000, the population was 55,606. Its county seat is Tarboro . History The county was formed in 1741 from Bertie County. It was named for Richard Edgcumbe, a Member of Parliament from 1701 to 1742 and a lord of the treasury, who became 1st Baron Edgcumbe in 1742. In 1746 part of Edgecombe County became Granville County; in 1758 another portion became Halifax County; and in 1777 yet another part became Nash County. In 1855 the formation of Wilson County from parts of Edgecombe County, Johnston County, Nash County, and Wayne County reduced Edgecombe to its present size, with a minor boundary adjustments. Edgecombe County was historically home to the Tuscarora Indians. Although most migrated north to New York in the 18th century, descendents of the Tuscarora still live in some parts of the county. Law and government Edgecombe County is a member of the regional Upper Coastal Plain Council of Governments. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.31%) is water. Townships The county is divided into fourteen townships, which are both numbered and named: 1 (Tarboro), 2 (Lower Conetoe), 3 (Upper Conetoe), 4 (Deep Creek), 5 (Lower Fishing Creek), 6 (Upper Fishing Creek), 7 (Swift Creek), 8 (Sparta), 9 (Otter Creek), 10 (Lower Town Creek), 11 (Walnut Creek), 12 (Rocky Mount), 13 (Cokey), and 14 (Upper Town Creek). Adjacent counties *Halifax County, North Carolina - northeast *Martin County, North Carolina - east *Pitt County, North Carolina - southeast *Wilson County, North Carolina - southwest *Nash County, North Carolina - northwest Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 55,606 people, 20,392 households, and 14,804 families residing in the county. The population density was 110 people per square mile (43/km²). There were 24,002 housing units at an average density of 48 per square mile (18/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 40.06% White, 57.46% Black or African American, 0.20% Native American, 0.13% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 1.56% from other races, and 0.58% from two or more races. 2.79% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 20,392 households out of which 32.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.20% were married couples living together, 21.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.40% were non-families. 24.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.67 and the average family size was 3.16. In the county the population was spread out with 27.10% under the age of 18, 8.60% from 18 to 24, 28.40% from 25 to 44, 23.40% from 45 to 64, and 12.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 86.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 80.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,983, and the median income for a family was $35,902. Males had a median income of $27,300 versus $21,649 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,435. About 16.00% of families and 19.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 27.50% of those under age 18 and 18.40% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Conetoe *Leggett *Macclesfield *Pinetops *Princeville *Rocky Mount *Sharpsburg *Speed *Tarboro *Whitakers *Houseville Notable residents *Duncan Lamont Clinch (1787–1849), born at Ard-Lamont in Edgecombe County, American Army officer in the First and Second Seminole Wars *Dorsey Pender (1834–1863), born at Pender's Crossroads in Edgecombe County, Major General in the Confederate Army. See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Edgecombe County, North Carolina References Henry Hugh Shelton,Four Star General and Former Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, Appointed by President Clinton President External links *Edgecombe County government official website Category:Edgecombe County, North Carolina Category:Counties of North Carolina Category:Rocky Mount metropolitan area Category:Established in 1741